memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Nicor class
, frigate | Service period = 24th & 25th centuries | Crew = 1 pilot | Armaments = bio-pulse beam weapons, 2 fluidic antiproton beam arrays, 2 bio-plasmic warheads | altimage = | Caption2 = A Nicor-class frigate in the early 25th century. }} The Nicor-class was a type of bioship used by Species 8472, classified as battleships or frigates, and was one of their primary warships. History and specifications Ships of this type were first encountered by Starfleet in the Delta Quadrant by the crew of the Federation starship in the year 2373, during an opened conflict with the Borg Collective. ( ) Species 8472 utilized biological technology which seemed to possess aspects of their own genetic structure. Nicor-class ships were genetically engineered and made for specific purposes. Battleship-variant ships are capable of moving between normal space and their own fluidic space realm through the use of quantum singularities. They also apparently did not require the standard power resources other civilizations used, but instead utilize transmutators that were capable of transforming any material into useful bio-matter which they used to gestate new organisms. ( ) They were crewed by a single pilot and were capable of naturally travelling at warp speed. They were made of the same bio-matter as the pilots themselves and, as such, were resistant to assimilation by the Borg Collective. They were armed with a single powerful bio-pulse weapon that was capable of inflicting a great deal of damage on Borg vessels and had extremely powerful shielding, being more than strong enough to repel the Borgs' adaptive weaponry and assimilation. When a number of these small ships combined forces with a single vessel, they could form a devastating planet killer. ( ; ) The pilots had another form of weapon to unleash on their enemies, which utilized their impressive telepathic abilities to unleash a wave of energy that drove the crew of enemy vessels mad. Infected enemy ships would attack anyone, even their former comrades and on certain occasions would lead to the crew activating the ships self destruct sequence. ( ) Being one of the larger warships used by Species 8472, these organisms were not 'born' by active embryos but rather had to be drawn into the galaxy through a Fluidic Gate. ( ) By the early 25th century, ships of this class had been re-classified as frigates and carried 2 fluidic antiproton beam arrays and 2 bio-plasmic warheads as their armaments. ( ) Known ships :Ay Hort • Cuh Thug Ah • H0S13 • H0Y67 • H1A87 • H1F89 • H1M36 • H1N76 • H1Q32 • H2B74 • H2H44 • H3P86 • H4E23 • H4L09 • H4M85 • H4T65 • H5H18 • H5KHY • H5V63 • H5Y10 • H6D20 • H6F54 • H6G88 • H6R53 • H7F84 • H7N76 • H7O98 • H8G65 • H8J54 • H8Z36 • H9G98 • H9I81 • H9M76 • H9M94 • unnamed Species 8472 battleships Appendices Connections References External links * * * Category:Species 8472 bioship classes Category:Battleship classes